Her Mother's Journal
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Even though she doesn't say it out loud to anyone, secretly she wanted to know who her father was. She never questioned her mother Toph, knowing full well she won't tell her anything. But what happens when Lin found a old journal that belongs to her mother and when she reads it does it say who her father is?


**Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Her Mother's Journal: One-Shot**

**Summary: Even though she doesn't say it out loud to anyone, secretly she wanted to know who her father was. She never questioned her mother Toph, knowing full well she won't tell her anything. But what happens when Lin found a old journal that belongs to her mother and when she reads it does it say who her father is? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from both LOK and Avatar: The Last Airbender just the plot**

"You've got to be kidding me." Lin Bei-Fong said when she had came home from work and groaned. She can't believe that her house looked like this. It was covered with take-outs and files and trash and usually her house was neat and tidy without a single dust in sight.

Lin sighed and squared her shoulders and cracked her neck. "Got nothing else better to do." She muttered and started to clean up her living room.

She was about halfway done when she noticed a book out of place underneath a few books on the bookshelf. Lin cocked her head to the side and moved the books to grab it and flipped it over and blinked when she read it. It has her mother's name on it in small gold letters. Lin raised an eyebrow and opened it and flipped through a couple of pages and realized that it was a journal and quickly closed it and put it back and stepped back a couple feet.

This can't be happening. Why was her mother's journal right there in plain sight? Did she perhaps? Lin shook her head and turned away from it and took a couple of deep breaths.

Lin looked at it sideways at the journal. To be honest, for a few years now she wanted to know who her father was. She would never admit it out loud or even ask her mother knowing full well she wouldn't tell her anything about him. So, could this journal hold the key into knowing who her father was? Lin shook her head. No, even if she wasn't here she wouldn't dare open her journal.

She took a few steps away from it and paused, glancing back at the bookshelf again. Lin balled her fists and walked back towards it and quickly opened it before changing her mind.

"I can't believe we had met up again. I thought that we were done for good because of Her. However, somehow we saw each other again." Lin flipped through a couple of pages, disappointment filled her when she didn't saw a name in any of her mother's entries.

"I have known him for a long time. Secretly I had always admired him because of his personality. We are the total opposites and yet we just clicked." Lin frowned when she saw no name and flipped through a couple of pages.

"I haven't told him or anyone about the baby. I am three months pregnant now and I haven't said a word to anyone. I mean, why would I? He's with Her again and this time for good. I know full well they will notice, especially him but I am going to tell him that I had a one-night stand and that person left. He's going to believe me anyways. When this baby is born, I will make sure as hell that he or she will never know who the father is. I will take this secret to my grave." Lin's hands started to shake as she quickly looked through her mother's journal, searching any clues at all with any mention of her father but had found none.

Lin yelled in frustration and threw her mother's journal across the living room and slid back against the bookshelf and tried all her might to stop shaking. Nothing, there was nothing in that damn journal about the name of her father anywhere. Then why the hell was it in plain sight? Did her mother knew that she would find it somehow and look through it?

Lin chuckled and leaned her head back against the bookshelf. "You won this round mother. I will find out one of these days."

**Author's Note: So this is my first ever LOK story and I love the show and everything about it. Tonight was the premiere of book 4 which I have yet to watch but will catch up tomorrow for sure! So what did you guys think of my short story? Who do you think the father is? Review you guys!**


End file.
